


NSFW Alphabet for Bloodhound

by Superloftywoman



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superloftywoman/pseuds/Superloftywoman
Summary: What is says in the title! This is an NSFW alphabet for Bloodhound (Apex Legends).





	NSFW Alphabet for Bloodhound

**Author's Note:**

> This is an NSFW alphabet for Bloodhound (Apex Legends). I've written Bloodhound in the way in which I believe they would respond. This is the first time I have ever tried to create an alphabet for any character so be kind.

Bloodhound NSFW Alphabet 

A= Aftercare 

If you are close enough to see them unmasked, you best believe they are gonna adore you. If it was a slow steady love session then they will shower you with kisses and cuddle until you fall asleep, they will then allow themselves to sleep. If hound was more animalistic then you can be sure to expect lots of kisses on any bruises or bite marks, massages of any muscles that ache for being in an stretched position and lots of praise for allowing hound to lose themselves to their animal nature. 100% Aftercare will be interrupted by Higunn. Raven needs some love too.

B= Body Part 

Own~ Their own fave body part is their hands. They are not what you would call beautiful hands but they tell a story of work achieved. They can express how they feel with simple touches and gesture as well as bring you to your knees.

Yours~ Their fave part of you is your mind/soul/personality. Your willingness to help others even if that means putting yourself in danger, you ability to quickly learn new skills and acceptance of who hound is, never asking them to sacrifice something that you may not understand but respect. However, physically, their fave part of your body is your thighs. Your thighs show how strong you are even if you have a slim build, the way they shake when you are on edge and how good they feel squeezing bloodhound when they are between your legs, makes bh appreciate how strong you really are.

C= Cum 

There is something animalistic about cum that drives Bloodhound crazy. Their favorite place to cum or for you to cum is inside. Its like they are staking a claim on each other. Second to cumming inside would be cumming on you and rubbing it into your skin so that any creature could tell that you belong to them.

D= Dirty Secret 

Bloodhound loves to have their hair touched. It comes from the fact that allowing someone that close would be showing weakness to them. The amount of trust is phenomenal. This is a dirty secret because pulling their hair is the easiest way to guarantee that you wont be walking tomorrow.

E= Experience 

Actual physical experience, none apart from some innocent handholding from childhood. But bloodhound lives in the wild so they know all about the birds and the bees. Their ability to pick up new skills and inquisitive nature means you wont be let left high and dry.

F= Favorite Position 

Anything where they can see your face, they get a lot of satisfaction from seeing your eyes lose focus as you climax. If they want to charge, hound will pin you down in mating press. If bh decides to let you take the lead, cowgirl.

G= Goofy 

Never, sex with hound is never a laughing matter. You can expect lots of smiling though.

H= Hair 

For Hygienes sake, they prefer to be clean shaven which is easily done by one of their smaller knives. They shave whenever the opportunity arises. They expect you to keep the same standards as them. (They will show you how to shave with a knife is you want ;) )

I= Intimacy 

Depends on the situation, if you have been teasing them all day then you can expect to be pinned down and used. Normally, hound is very intimate. Showing their face to you is essentially showing a weakness, this would only be done if they truly cared about you. Sometimes they just need to be held and reassured, those are the most intimate moment between you two.

J= Jack Off 

BH used to jack off a normal amount as a teenager but as they have grown older that urge has subsided quite a bit and they only really relieve themselves if it is distracting or if you are separated for an extended period of time.

K= Kink 

Knife Play. Never to seriously hurt you but they love to drag the dull edge of the blade along you skin and use it to cut off your clothes. Breeding and Marking. They love to pin you down and cover you in their scent as well as place plenty of bite marks on your neck/any where visible so that others know that you are bloodhounds and visa versa. Finally, Hunter/Prey. They love to chase you in the woods, tracking your every movement, waiting for you to make a mistake that the gods hunter will leap onto.

L= Location 

They don’t mind where as long as it is private. Out in the woods, in their room at the apex headquarters or in their own private residence. (When in the woods, Higunn will act as a kind of security dog/bird, they will let Hound know if there is anyone coming in your direction).

M= Motivation 

Lots of things motivate BH. They are very emotional despite their outward demeanor. For example, a bad hunt/apex game would result in Hound being rather short tempered and animalistic. Whereas at the end of successful day you would be welcomed home to a happy sweet Hound.

N= No 

BloodHound would never seriously hurt you. They may bite, bruise and leave little scratch marks with their knifes but never to the point of just pain. They would never be able to forgive themselves if they truly hurt you or made you cry. BloodHound will never share you. NEVER! This stems from the some insecurities that you are not completely happy with them and that you would prefer someone else, its best not to go there.

O= Oral 

Giving~ Hound likes to take their time. Slowly unraveling you with their tongue/fingers and tease you with the promise of more. They aren’t the best to start off but gods do they learn quick. If you have been good, they will allow you to look into their eyes as they command you to cum. If you have been naughty, they will only unlatch the lower park of their mask and edge you for hours on end before deciding if you deserve to cum. Either way they are always willing to give.

Receiving~ BloodHound receiving happen a lot less often than you would like but this stems from them wanting to cover their body and the immense amount of trust they must have in you to allow you anywhere near their genitals. But holy moly, you best believe that going down on BH is like winning the apex games only with less publicity. Hound is one of the most sensitive people in the universe. They aren’t very loud so you will have to listen carefully if so you’ll hear little whimpers and prayers under their breath. Normally, That is the loudest sounds they will make. If you tease them however… If you continually bring them to the edge, so close to cumming and then stop. That’s when Hound’s façade will crack and start to fall apart, it starts with small thrusts of their hips, then their hands will thread their way into your hair and if you really frustrate them, they will use your face to make themselves cum.

P= Pace 

Fast?, Slow? , Fast Then Slow? BH can do it all. Again their pace depends on their emotional state. In essence, Irritated and Angry BloodHound is more likely to pin you down and fuck you silly. Happy and calm BloodHound is more likely to set a gentler pace.

Q= Quickie 

With BH Quickies are usually restricted to shoving your hands down each others pants. So there not really bloodhound’s favorite.

R= Risk 

They would never do ANYTHING, kinky or not, that would risk their face being revealed in public. However, when it comes to stuff inside the bedroom, they are pretty open minded. They will try anything once… for you.

S= Stamina 

They are a hunter. Hunting requires the upmost patience and stamina to outpace your prey. BloodHound will always outpace you. Always. (You will only question their stamina once, you couldn’t walk right for days!)

T= Toys 

Generally, No. They don’t need toys to make your world shake. Just a non-binary headcanon, at the start of the relationship they would like to fuck you while you where a blindfold. So that could count as a toy?

U= Unfair 

BH is the master of unfair. That hunters patience comes in handy when they decide that you need to be punished. They love to see that outraged look on your face as they build you up so close to cumming then stop short, pinning your hips down to prevent you gaining release on your own. They then wait until your breathing levels out, to start building you up again and again and again. P.S This can go on for HOURS!.

V= Volume 

Hound is almost silent. Not because you are doing anything wrong, they are used to having to suppress sounds to stay hidden. However, if you tie them up, tease them and edge them, you will be rewarded with soft gasps and small moans which have never sounded sweeter.

W= Wild Card 

Wanna know best way to calm BH down and put them in the mood for soft gentle sex? Kiss their scars. Start with the ones on their hands, kiss your way around their chest until you reach the neck and face area. Here you need to pay special attention to the deeper scars such as ones near their eyes and mouth. All of these kisses help break their chain of thoughts and focus their attention back into the real world. Also, The number of times the ravens have interrupted the two of you is astronomical. Even shutting the windows/doors doesn’t help as they will scream at the window/door until they are let in.

X= X-Ray 

(I’m gonna make this gender neutral) Every part of BloodHound is sculpted for hunting. A well defined back and chest, made from carrying their gear all day. They have thick thighs from running and slim but muscular arms toned by hours of practice with their knifes. They truly are sent by the gods.

Y= Yearning 

When they were younger, BH would have wanted to fuck 5 ways to Sunday but just never made that special connection with someone so they learnt to ignore and repress those urges. Now that you are in their life, its like a dam has been broken. They wont want to fuck all the time but anytime alone, with nothing pressing to do has the ability to turn intimate.

Z= ZZZ 

You will almost always fall asleep first. The only exception to this is if you have tied them up and overstimulated them to the point of exhaustion. In this case, they will be out like a light even if you try and clean them up first. Cuddles are always welcome.


End file.
